Drifting Apart
by Elijah Blackwood
Summary: Jojo x OC! Human AU with *ACTUAL* PLOT! \\ Jojo was just a kid when he met Callie, the prettiest girl he'd ever seen.She drifted away from loner Joesph McDodd when she became popular in their high school but will this homecoming queen realize who she really needs has always been right before her eyes? Or he stay the "goth loser" her cheerleader and jock friends hate so much?
1. Misunderstanding

Hey, my name is Jojo McDodd and I'm the mayor's son. Never heard of me? Didn't expect you to. Although, I know for a fact you know my three older sisters Tina, Trisha, and Tanya McDodd. So you have heard of them? I thought as much.

This is the story of how me and another person in particular grew up together. I'll let you know when you're up to date. Here's the story of the beautiful girl who I have a creepy crush on and me, the loser who's stupid enough to love someone SO out of my league.

Let me describe the both of us so you can start to see why we're from two completely different planets. Even at seven years old, when I met her, she was petite and had very soft features. Long arms, legs, thin fingers, small hands and feet, a gorgeous smile- Ok, uhm, so she loved pink, she loved stuffed animals, a stereotypical girl... except she wasn't like other girls, she talked to me.

* * *

The first day I met her, I remember, I was in the library reading a collective of Poe. I was wearing my favorite pair of black stone-washed skinny jeans, my black-and-grey striped zip-up, my white tee (hidden by the hoodie), and my black and white converse. My black hair almost down to my shoulders, cut out of my face in strangely harmonious angles, framing my almost-black eyes. I cut my hair, I refuse to let a stranger mess with it.

I heard the doorbell, ignored it, and heard the door open minutes later. I heard a man's voice, soft and polite, "Why, hello, Ned! As you can see, I brought my wife and daughter, as you requested. What did you plan of serving for lunch, I'm starving!"

I heard my dad laugh, then I recognized the voice of the arrived man. He was my father's scheduling manager. I was unaware he had a wife, or children, but then again, I never spoke to the man personally. I just eavesdropped on their conversations unintentionally.

I did not look up from my book, I was at the good part of the Raven, plus the man's business did not interest me. If he was staying for lunch, with his teenage-to-adult daughter, I will meet them then. I heard my father say something, but it did not register, I was at my favorite part.

_And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,_

_And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;_

_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor_

_Shall be lifted -_

"Are you Joseph?" I heard a voice ask and I glared up from my book, slamming it shut with the single hand I held it in. I was so angry I barely noticed she wasn't as old as I thought she'd be, she was my age. She was wearing a pink dress made of jean-material and pink flats, she had waist-long, curly brown hair.

Her face was covered in freckles across her nose and cheeks, bringing out her eyes. Her eyes, **my god**, her _eyes_... They looked almost teal but they had a gray tint to them and part of it, near her pupil looked almost pink. They were the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. I'd seen her father, she looked nothing like him, she must take after her mother.

I narrowed my eyes, remembering she just interrupted me. She flinched, blinking from the book slamming, "Sorry, did I interrupt?" I wanted to laugh, it was quite obvious she had disturbed me. I had one word left on the page. ONE. BLOODY. WORD.

I sighed and stood quickly, almost knocking her over, "Yes." Her smile returned, although shakily, "Mr. Mayor said I should get you so we can get the food. He said you'd show me your room." Ugh, there he goes again, trying to force 'friends' onto me. "Sure, follow me." I stated flatly and she nodded, following after me quietly.

I watched from the corner of my eye at the girl's parents and my own. Our mothers were talking fondly, smiling and giggling. My mother, with her bright orange hair in a ponytail, accenting her sapphire-colored eyes, and an orange sweater over brown slacks. Her mother, with long, silky brown hair in a low ponytail, and grey eyes that worked well with her white shirt covered by a crimson, crochet sweater over bootcut jeans.

Our fathers spoke calmly, collected, as they talked about politics with the occasional compliment to the other. My father with his brown hair messy from the day's stress, a loosened tie, a white shirt with a blue sweater-vest over it, a tan suit jacket over that. Her father had black hair, peppered with grey, and a pair of jeans with a black dress shirt over it, his red tie untied and hanging limply under his collar.

Once I got my food, my father grabbed my shoulder lightly and whispered softly in my ear, "Be nice. You need a friend sooner or later, Joseph and I prefer now over later." He sounded snarky, although I knew he didn't mean to. I shrugged off his hand and walked briskly up the stairs to my room.

The girl, whose legs were shorter than mine, tried to do the same. From the corner of my eye, as if in slow motion, I saw her trip and start to fall backwards. Without thinking, I immediately dropped my plate and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards me. Both of our plates fell, shattering on the stairs. I heard pounding footsteps, "What happened?!" I hear her dad yell, rounding the corner.

My dad stares in shock, "Joseph! What did you do!?" I feel my eyes narrow in confusion and I look at the girl. "Callie!" her dad yells, pulling her from my grasp. I stare at her arm, bruised from how hard I grabbed her. My eyes widen in shock as she cries._ They think I-?_ I leave the dishes and dash to my room, slamming and locking the door. _I didn't mean to..._

* * *

_**This fic will take a while to get started. **_

_**Here's the first chapter to get the ball rolling.**_

_**Follow to get notifications on when I update!**_

_**~Elijah X. Blackwood**_


	2. Birthday

I will admit it, I didn't sleep at all that night. I just kept staring out my open window, watching the white curtains blow towards me in the breeze. Still in my clothes, I pulled on my shoes and climbed out my window and onto the flat concrete slab that I put my telescope. On this night, though, I was frustrated, hurt, and really guilty. The moon long since risen in the sky, I noticed something I never really payed any attention to before. I noticed a weird outline of a building. Deep inside my brain, I wondered what it was. Being the curious person I am, I threw my rope ladder down the side of the house, quietly, and climbed down. I just had to make sure to be back before sunrise.

I pulled my hood over my head and walked towards the building, sticking to side roads and small patches of woods. In a town like this, it's safer to stick to where no one usually goes, the busy streets are far more dangerous. Reminding myself of this, I finally reached the building. It was really peculiar-looking. Once I got close, I saw a sign that read "Astronomy Tower" with a large CLOSED sticker above it. I took the warning as a suggestion, going inside anyway.

I have to admit. The building made my heart soar. I ran inside and started seeing the potential in the place. Smiling, I noticed a lever. I pulled it down with all my strength and the top of it opened up, revealing thousands upon thousands of stars. I knew the sun was going to rise soon, though, so I closed the ceiling back and headed home.

* * *

Let's fast-forward about to the day before my tenth birthday. I hadn't seen Callie since that day and every night I went to that astronomy tower praying she'd forgive me for hurting her. She sat in the car by herself as her dad went in to talk to my father, seeing maybe my only chance, I used the ladder and got down before running up to the car and knocked on the window. She jumped a bit, but looked at me. "Roll down the window?" I asked and she did, smiling nervously, "Hey, Joesph."

I looked down and noticed she wore a black leotard, and a pink tutu, I couldn't help but laugh. She rolled her eyes, still smiling, "I was at ballet when he got me." I nodded, "I'm sorry about... you know." I rubbed my arms nervously and she seemed to understand. "Oh, I know you were trying to help. I tried to tell my dad but he overreacted. I didn't mean to cry, it's just... I didn't think you'd catch me. I was happy when you did, that's why I cried. It didn't hurt." I laughed, sounding more like a choking noise, "Oh, oh, good... So, do you forgive me?"

She giggled a bit, "Of course, you did save me a bad fall, Joseph." Nervously, I choked out, "So, my birthday is tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come to the party, I don't have any friends to go." She smiled the cutest smile I've ever seen, even now, "Well, looks like you forgot I'm your friend. It's okay, though, you'll make it up to me when you let me eat all your cake." I laughed, "Deal."

I saw her dad heading towards us and my heart stopped as he opened the driver's door and slid into the seat. He avoids eye contact with me as he says aloud, "Mayor McDodd wanted me to inform you that Joseph is having a birthday party tomorrow if you want to go." I watch her flick her eyes at me then back at him, "Okay. Sounds fun." He casts a slight glare at me and says goodbye and I take it as my cue to go back in the house.

...

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_And this, readers, is as far as I think I can write. _**

**_I have no inspiration for this fic anymore so, until further notice, this story is on an indefinite hiatus. _**


End file.
